It's Not a Date! We're Just Coworkers, Right?
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. It's Valentine's Day and Aaron has a mission. K plus rating for mention of violence.


**Love is in the air. ...and I'm supposed to be doing homework. I'm trying to multitask. Anyway, I've only seen the name of this ship and don't know much about it. This is dedicated to a certain someone.**

 **A/N: Valentine's Day. Singles Awareness Day, if I'm not mistaken. Being single is starting to get pretty old. I don't think that I need to rate this T, so it gets a K or K+. Whatever I decide!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the storyline. I don't own Pokémon. If I did: Ash and Ritchie would be twins (or related in some way), it would've been explained how allegedly Vincent/Jackson, Marina and Jimmy got their starters on the same day, but Marina and Jimmy competed in the Silver League a** _ **year**_ **before Vincent/Jackson; that name split wouldn't have really happened, either. Max also would've caught the Pokémon he befriended (sans Jirachi) and kept them on him; remember Youngster Joey? Forrest would've contacted Brock at some point in Sinnoh to tell him (Brock) about his newly-evolved Rhyperior. Hilbert and Hilda would've appeared in the anime, Iris would have more of her in-game persona (I haven't watched BW yet). Your mother's (Grace in generation 6) hometown would've been revealed. As far as the Alola anime, I saw part of the first episode on YouTube. Here's what I have so far ...scroll if you don't want spoilers: Sophocles would be 9-10 years old (I watched playthroughs of Sun and Moon. He looks like a little kid to me), Ilima would've appeared at the Trainer's School (where he meets the player [you] in the game for the first time), Ash would have a Pikipek (if you're not too familiar with the anime [that's okay if you're not], then this is the trend. Kanto: Pidgeotto; Pidgeot left Ash's party to protect the other Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Johto: a shiny Noctowl; Ash caught a fully-evolved shiny. Hoenn: Taillow stole some food but ended up on Ash's team and is now a powerful Swellow. Sinnoh: Ash caught Starly** _ **very**_ **early in the series, Starly evolved a quarter [my rough estimate] into the series and Staravia evolved at the midway point, give or take. Unova: Ash gets Pidove early on and is oblivious to the gender; however, the Pidove line** _ **doesn't**_ **have any visible differences until they reach the stage of Unfezant. Kalos: Ash caught a Fletchling that became a Fletchinder at some point and before you know it, Ash had himself a Talonflame. ...get where I'm going with this?) and Professor Burnet (who I believe was actually introduced two generations earlier in a side or spin off game) would know that the Masked Royal is her husband. Rant over, I hope you like the story.**

* * *

 **It's Not a Date! We're Just Coworkers, Right?**

Aaron Adams was the youngest member of the Sinnoh Elite 4 and he was trying to adjust. However, he finished dressing and went out of his room. At league HQ, he really had his work cut out for him. Immediately, he knew he could trust Bertha. Lucian... could be a bit ominous. Flint was easygoing, but don't get on the Fire Elite's bad side. Then there was the new champion: Cynthia.

He decided to drop by his coworkers and see what they were up to. He did Lucian first. Lucian was Lucian Namikawa: Sinnoh's resident Psychic-type expert. The green-haired Bug trainer knocked. "It's not locked," Lucian's voice said from the other end. *

"Hey, Lucian," Aaron said. "What're you reading?" he asked. Lucian was rarely seen without a book in hand.

Lucian looked at the cover. "One of the Elite 4 members in Unova is a writer, like me. Her name is Shauntal and if it's not obvious by her name, she's a Ghost-type specialist," he said, somewhat bored. "Your reason?"

Well, Aaron could cross Lucian off the list. "Happy Valentine's Day," was all he said before walking to Flint's room. Flint Nara wasn't really a pro in the quiet department, as he heard him on the phone. **

* * *

"Go on, Volkner," he heard Flint say. At that, Aaron thought of the Sunyshore gym leader who he thought was a genius. Aaron looked up to Volkner and Byron for the most part. Roark had been like a brother to him. He didn't always communicate with the others, one of his weaknesses, he guessed. He would get so engrossed in training or reading up on the latest Bug-type that his referee had to drag him out of the gym. Literally. Yōko Hayamizu was the most patient person that Aaron could think of. The black-haired woman would also help him with his training and her light brown eyes would find a way to lock with his own green ones. Nuzleaf was rarely without his trainer. ***

He missed her. 'Maybe I'll give her a call later,' he thought as he knocked on Flint's door. "Done on the phone," Flint said casually. He stroked his Flareon's head. He looked up to see Aaron. "Oh, hey Aaron. Why are you here?" he asked. Before Aaron could say what he wanted, Flint seemed to have trapped the boy with a rhetorical question. "Wait. Don't tell me it's a girl. ...your first crush?" he asked.

Aaron felt a chill go down his spine. "H-how do you know?" he asked.

Flint just grinned. "Well, what's she like?"

"She," Aaron began, but realized that if he identified the girl he liked, Flint would tease him about it for sure. Aaron licked his lips. "She's a bit taller than me, but I think she wears heels. She's ...breathtaking at first glance and h-hot." 'No, no, no. Your boss is just a very good looking girl who you can't seem to start a simple conversation with. Whatever she did, she did it with grace and passion,' Aaron thought to himself. Flint slapped a hand on Aaron's back.

Flint's Flareon curled up in his trainer's lap. "Just go for it. Tell her how you feel and show her that you mean it," he said with a grin. 'Hey Cynthia, I think you're ...hot. Not temperature wise, but in terms of beauty. Yeah, _that'll_ go smoothly,' Aaron thought as he processed Flint's words. His eyes widened when he got a general idea of what Flint meant with that last part. ' _Kissing_ your boss?' he thought. "Good luck Aaron and congrats on this Valentine's Day," Flint said, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Uh yeah. Think you can keep this between us?" Aaron said. Flint nodded. "Thanks," Aaron said before leaving, summoning Skorupi along the way. Skorupi walked by his trainer.

* * *

Skorupi lightly headbutted Aaron's leg. "Skor?" he asked.

Aaron looked to Skorupi. "I don't think Flint's the best to go to for advice," he said. "She's attractive, but she's my boss. You're not supposed to fall in love with your coworker, right?"

Skorupi didn't know how to respond, but Aaron understood. The two made it to Bertha's room. He knocked on the door. "Come on in," Bertha said in a nurturing tone. She was definitely the maternal figure to him.

She had a battle on TV. It wasn't an ordinary battle, either. "And Hartmann returns her Hippowdon. He is the powerhouse of her team," the announcer had said. Aaron was invited to sit down. Bertha looked younger in this and if there was one thing Aaron knew, it was _not_ to ask an older woman how old she was. ****

"He was also my best friend and I can only imagine what he and Dimitri are doing up there," she said. "He _did_ give me a gorgeous gift in the form of his daughter. Watch and let your mind rest."

Aaron wasn't really timing anything, so he did so. He watched Bertha battle Giovanni (whom he had heard rarely shown his face) and a man with a shovel. "That's Clay. He's a wonderful trainer and the better leader for Driftveil City," Bertha said. "Unova, by the way."

So Bertha was from another region! He then watched the trainer who he replaced fall to Cynthia's Gastrodon. Next, he saw a panting Glaceon opposite a frozen Golem. "Cynthia Shirona. Welcome to the next leg of your challenge. Think you can handle the heat?" Flint said. Most audience members were either booing his puns or chuckling instead of cheering. Volkner was seen on a bench and hiding his face. The two had to be friends. He watched Cynthia gracefully defeat Flint's team. She had finesse, skill and she wasn't afraid to show it.

* * *

Lucian wasn't holding a book, a new sight for Aaron. "You defeated Flint, but I'm no pushover," Lucian said as he placed a hand in his pocket.

Cynthia smiled. "We'll see and may the better trainer win," she said.

Lucian enlarged the sphere and gave it a good throw as it spun. "Let's go: Espeon!" he said. He wondered if Cynthia would use Glaceon.

"An Espeon. I haven't seen one in a while. I think I'm going to use Riolu!" she called. An unevolved Fighting-type against a fully evolved Psychic-type?

Riolu let out a cry of its name before glowing white. "Unbelievable! Challenger Shirona's Riolu is evolving into a Lucario!" the announcer cried.

"It's a sight to see," Bertha said. Lucario and Espeon exchanged blows until Lucario fell to the ground. Lucario grunted before getting back up and managing to use a good Aura Sphere at the Psychic Eeveelution. Espeon was fainted before he could even process it!

Lucian recalled and congratulated his Espeon. At this point, Lucian was to his fourth Pokémon, while Cynthia only had three. Lucario was proving to be a headstrong opponent. "We'll make this more fun. Gallade, come out," Lucian said, determination written on his face. Gallade came out and seemed to come and go before landing on the field. "He's a bit of a showoff at times. Gallade, let's deviate from our usual strategy and start off with a Leaf Blade!"

"Lucario, counter that with Dark Pulse!" Cynthia hollered. Lucario managed to pull off the counter. Aaron didn't think Lucario would last Lucian's next move. "Psycho Cut!" Lucian said. The seconds ticked and Cynthia told Lucario to get up, but to no avail.

'Her Lucario put up one heck of a fight,' Aaron thought. Cynthia recalled Lucario after congratulating it. "Milotic, you're up next!" Cynthia said. He watched the intense battle and Cynthia proved victorious, Roserade in front of her. She and Lucian shook hands.

"Now you have one more obstacle to face. Good luck against our reigning champion," he said.

Cynthia nodded. "Thanks." After commercials, the match was on. Cynthia was on the challenger side of the field and the Elite 4 in their own press box.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, trainers of all ages," the announcer began as a screen of smoke appeared. "Gather your attention to our champ: Shudo!" *****

A roar of cheers happened. "He was a fantastic trainer and a great man," she said and Aaron watched the intense battle. His Steelix fell to her Garchomp. "Wow," was all Aaron could say.

Bertha caught him off guard. "You like her, don't you?" she asked.

Aaron blushed. ' _How_?' he thought. "I like her," he began.

Bertha smiled. "Aaron, dear. There's nothing wrong with young love. I'll give you a tip: treat the lady no matter the restaurant or place, compliment her and be yourself. Your best bet is to get Cynthia to go to a place and have some ice cream together," Bertha said. "You haven't forgotten that I'm a grandmother, right?" Aaron sighed, now fully embarrassed.

* * *

He thanked Bertha for her advice. Well, he was going to do it. He knocked on Cynthia's door. "I'll be with you shortly," she said and Aaron waited, thinking of ice cream places in Sinnoh. She opened the door. "Ah, Aaron. What do you think of the HQ so far?"

It was overwhelming. "It's definitely big," he said.

She nodded. "As for the other Elites?" she asked.

"Well, Lucian's more into books it seems, Flint's enthusiastic and Bertha is like a grandmother figure," he replied. Cynthia nodded. "I was wondering if you'd like to get some ice cream with me. Just as ...coworkers and friends."

Aaron had a sweet offer, something Cynthia appreciated. She smiled. "I'd like that," she told Aaron. With that, the two found themselves on the Magnet Rail to Veilstone. From Veilstone, they would catch a bus to Kapeto Town. (1)

Kapeto Town had an ice cream parlor and Aaron and Cynthia tried their hardest to avoid the other comments. "Oh my goodness. Arceus, he's cute~" a fangirl swooned.

"Hmph," a fanboy scoffed. "She's something herself."

Another shook their head. "I thought she and the Hoenn champ. ...Steven, I think were dating," was their comment. They got into the parlor and ordered ice cream cones. Cynthia had vanilla, mint and strawberry. Aaron, on the other hand had rocky road, pistachio and cherry. (2)

"Some fans," Aaron shook his head. Cynthia nodded in agreement as she licked some ice cream.

Aaron watched her do so and made a mental note that Cynthia _loved_ ice cream. "I must agree. Steven is like a little brother," she said. Neither of them knew that a member of the paparazzi was present until they heard the shutter and got slightly blinded by the flash.

"If you don't leave and if you even _dare_ to put our picture on some gossip magazine," Aaron began before taking another lick of his ice cream. "I will _not_ hesitate to sic my Drapion on you."

The reporter deleted the photo before fleeing the scene and apologizing for ruining their date. 'It's not a date!' they both thought. As Aaron started to eat his cone, Cynthia took another look. She noticed that Aaron had placed his elbow on the table and into a bit of melted ice cream. 'We're just coworkers, right?' Seeing her stare, Aaron looked down after finishing his cone.

"Ah man," Aaron said before flexing his elbow in front of his face. He was attempting (and failing) to lick the ice cream off. Cynthia remained calm.

"Aaron, why don't you go wash your hands?" she suggested and Aaron agreed to. Once he left, she chuckled slightly. 'I think that this is the start of a new friendship,' she thought with a faint blush on her face.

* * *

 **...and I think that this is a good time to close the curtain on this story and do a rundown. Let's roll!**

 **(*)** **Namikawa is the surname of his Japanese VA, Daisuke Namikawa. Namikawa has also voiced [keep this in mind in the original Japanese] the following characters: Lucario and the Rotom Pokédex.**

 **(**) Nara is the surname of Flint's Japanese VA, T** **ōru Nara. Nara is also a city in Japan.**

 **(***) Yōko is Gardenia's assistant in the anime.**

 **(****) Hartmann is her German VA, Marion Hartmann.**

 **(*****) Surprised? Well, Shudo isn't an OC of mine, but Dimitri is. Shudo is a reference to Takeshi Shudo, a scriptwriter for the anime who passed away in 2010. Takeshi is Brock's Japanese name. Brock is my favorite male traveling companion [long-term] of Ash's so far; I've got nothing against Max, Cilan or Clemont, but Brock's an easy pick. We last saw Brock [as far as the main series goes] in Sinnoh and I went from there.**

 **(1) I made up Kapeto Town. It's to the east of Veilstone and brownie points if you get the reference.**

 **(2) I loved Cynthia's debut episode and it really showed that she loves her ice cream.**

 **A/N: So, this doesn't really tie into 'The Eevee Sisters' because I had the head canon before I started talking with a wonderful, young authoress. Dolphin02/Ange, this one's for you. I cannot thank you enough for listening to my rants and tirades.**

 **Well, that's all I really have to say. R and R, fave and follow, vote and ask. Adios.**

 **-Legal**


End file.
